Aqua Fair II: Dreams Come True
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: We all know that Aqua married Drew, but what happens after happily ever after? *Another story made for my friend RedDiEnd*
1. A New Aqua Fair Story

Chapter 1: A New Aqua Fair Story

In the palace, about four months after Aqua and Drew had gotten married and everyone moved into the castle, Sora the mouse, in his usual yellow t-shirt, black pants, and black jacket, was running out of a newly made rat hole with his friend Riku, a silver mouse with a black shirt and dark purple pants.

"Hurry up, Riku!" Sora called out.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, Sora?" Riku asked as he panted from trying to keep up with Sora, who had always been very athletic.

"Aerith's here." Sora said. "She's gonna read Sora's story."

"What do we need to hear that for?" Riku asked. "We saw it happen like five months ago."

"I know." Sora said. "But it's like reading a diary. It helps keep things fresh."

As they ran on, they bumped into a three month old puppy who barked at them and licked Sora. She had ruby fur, and the crest of the royal family, which looked like a red S in a pentagon, was on her collar.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Sora said. "Would you mind helping us get to where Shayera is?"

Kairi barked happily and lay down.

"Okay, Kairi is officially my favorite among Cloud and Tifa's kids." Riku said as he hopped onto Kairi's back.

As they walked on, they were cut off by a large brown cat named Olette. She belonged to one of the duchesses who lived in the castle.

"Arf!" Kairi barked, but Olette walked right towards Kairi, and the two mice riding her.

"RUFFF!" A loud bark rang out, and Olette ran for it as Cloud stood there. He was a dirty blond dog with the same collar as Kairi. As Kairi barked happily at her father, her mother Tifa, who Riku and Sora knew from when they and Aqua had still lived in the chateau, walked up and licked Kairi all over as she squirmed.

After Kairi's impromptu cleaning, Cloud nudged Kairi along.

()()()()()

After a long walk up the stairs, Kairi arrived at a small library, with the door open enough for him to nudge it open and nudge it closed. Aerith, Aqua's fairy godmother was there in a white sleeveless gown with her brown hair was in a braid in a high ponytail as a pick ribbon tying it up together.

"'And Aqua and Drewlived happily ever after.'" Aerith finished.

"Aw, we missed it?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Sora's other close friend, Iris, said. "I'm really sorry."

Iris was a mouse with light brown fur, and red hair. She wore a white tube top and black boy shorts.

"Hey, maybe you could read another one." Riku said excitedly.

"Sorry Riku." Aerith said. "That's the only Aqua story there is."

"Yup." Sora said glumly. "That's all folks."

"Well…" Riku said as he thought. "Maybe we could make another book."

"Oh yes!" Iris called out excitedly. "We could tell the stories!"

"And make the drawings." Another friend, Surane, said. Surane was a light brown mouse that wore a light green shirt and dark green shorts.

"Yeah!" Hikari, a blond mouse with a black shirt, white jacket and white shorts, called out.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Aerith said plainly.

"No way." Sora said. "Now wait a minute. Who would read a story written by mice?"

"Aqua would." Aerith said simply.

"Arf!" Kairi said from the ground as she crawled up to Aerith's lap.

"Aw, hi Kairi." Iris cooed.

"Also, if you guys wrote it, I'm sure Aqua would love it." Aerith continued.

"We don't know how to make a book." Sora pointed out.

"That's easy." Aerith said as she pulled out a wand from out of nowhere. After a quick shake, it began flowing out white sparks.

_Saligadula. Magicabula._

_Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo._

_Put 'em together, and what have you got?_

_Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo._

Suddenly, a book cover appeared from nowhere.

"Ooh…" All the mice said as Kairi walked onto the table and sniffed it.

Then several pieces of blank paper flew from a stack on the far end of the table and stuck themselves into the book as Kairi pawed at them until the pile was only one piece long, and they were now pages in the book cover.

"Awesome!" Riku called out as he went to the last piece of paper.

"_Now what do we need?_" Aerith thought allowed. "_A pencil indeed._"

"_And crayons._" Iris called out.

"_And glitter._" Hikari added.

"_And glue._" Ventus finished.

"_We'll sow up the book with a thread and a hook._" Iris said as she put a piece of thread through the eye of a needle and bit on the thread to cut it.

_Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo._

After threading up the book pages, Aerith smiled.

_Oh very nice. Well done little mice._

_But something is missing, it's true._

_Oh look there. The pages are bare._

_We need a story from you._

"Us?" Sora asked. "We don't know any stories."

"I do." Riku said as he pulled up the page he's taken. It had a childish drawing of a castle on it with a white carriage and horse in front of it. "How about Aqua's first day in the castle?"

"Good thinking, Riku!" Sora said with a smile. "That is a good one."

"I'd love to hear about it myself." Aerith said as Kairi looked quizzically at the picture.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	2. The New Princess

Chapter 2: The New Princess

Sora drew in his breath and began the story.

"It was just after Aqua and Drew got married." Sora began. "All the mice had moved into the castle, and we were using the time to get used to the place until Aqua, Drew, Tifa, and Cloud came home. We were having the time of our lives."

* * *

Sora was bored out of his mind. He, Riku, and Iris dully waited on Aqua's vanity for her and Prince Drew to return from her honeymoon. Sora dully tossed sun flower seeds into thimbles, Riku was sleeping, and Iris was sowing. Suddenly, they heard a loud fanfare and rushed to the window.

"Aqua's back!" Riku called out.

()()()()()

In the chair Hayner had been sleeping in, he jumped with a start as the fanfare called out again.

"Wow, they're back." Hayner said with a smile.

()()()()()

In the dining hall, Xion, the head of the household, heard the fanfare too.

"They're back!" Xion called out. She had practically been an aunt to Drew since he was a baby, and she couldn't wait to properly meet his bride, Aqua.

()()()()()

Roxas and Namine were sleeping in an armchair by the fireplace in their room as Roxas loosely held a book while Namine was sleeping on his lap when Hayner and Xion shouted in both of their ears, "THEY'RE BACK!"

"Ah!" Namine said with a start as she fell off of Roxas and landed on the ground. "Ouch."

"Oh, what a wakeup call." Roxas groaned as he rubbed his eyes before what they said sank in.

"They're back!" Roxas and Namine said at the same time.

()()()()()

As the carriage entered the long driveway, Aqua was petting the now pregnant Tifa as Cloud laid his head next to hers as she slept. Aqua starred at the castle. She had spent so many years being Larxene, Yuna, and Rikku's servant that everything about the palace amazed her. This was also thanks to the humble upbringing her father had given her beforehand.

"We're back." Aqua said with a smile.

"Welcome home." Drew said.

"I still can't believe I'm going to live in a castle." Aqua said with a smile. "Are you sure this isn't some big dream?"

"You're a princess now, Aqua." Drew said as he kissed her hand. "Princess Aqua Fair-Cage."

Aqua smiled as Tifa yawned.

()()()()()

"That poor girl won't know the first thing about being a princess." Namine said as she, Roxas, Xion, and Hayner walked to the front door. "She just got back from her honeymoon."

"Right, it's going to be your duty to prepare the girl." Roxas said. This confused Hayner since he wasn't sure who the king was referring to.

"Uh… Me?" Hayner asked.

"No Hayner, Xion." Roxas said with good natured impatience.

"Of course not you, Hayner. He wants the job done right the first time." Xion said with a smirk.

"Funny." Hayner said in a deadpan voice. Xion always had a sharp tongue on her.

"The royal banquet will be Aqua's responsibility now." Roxas said.

"Good thinking, dear." Namine said.

"The royal banquet?" Xion asked. "But that's my responsibility!"

"Which is why you'll be teaching her everything she needs to know." Roxas explained as he, Namine, and Hayner continued to walk on.

"But Roxas, she won't know anything about planning a royal banquet!" Xion protested.

()()()()()

"I don't know anything about planning a royal banquet!" Aqua said in shock when Drew told her about how it was the princess' responsibility to plan the royal banquet. "Oh well. At least I'll be home by midnight."

"Perfect." Drew said with a laugh. Aqua had told him about how she had been given a wish by her fairy godmother, with Aerith appearing to Drew as proof. "And I'll be right by your side."

()()()()()

"I have to go? Now?" Drew asked in shock. Roxas and Namine had told him that the three were expected at a meeting with the king of a neighboring land to discuss border issues.

"Mom, Dad, I can't just abandon Aqua!" Drew protested. "Especially not with the royal banquet only two days away."

"I'm sorry son, but all three of us have important matters of state to attend to." Roxas explained. "Besides, I'm sure Aqua will be fine."

"Dad, she hasn't had time to prepare." Drew insisted. "For heaven's sake she just came back from our honey moon. She's never been anything remotely close to a princess before."

As Drew talked on Aqua's behalf, Aqua saw a woman with black raven hair and light blue eyes she'd only met in passing during the month preparing for her and Drew's wedding. The woman bowed her head very slightly.

"Drew's got a point, guys." Hayner said. "The royal banquet is pretty important, and it seems like a lot to ask of the poor kid."

"Eh, the best training's on the field as my dad always said." Namine went on as she got in.

"Roxas, Namine, I can easily take care of the preparations like I've always done." The woman said calmly.

"Just show her what to do, Xion." Namine insisted. "We have a princess now. It's her duty to plan the banquet and the king and queen's duty to… Endure it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you're majesty." Aqua said with a weak smile.

"Dear, we're family now." Namine said with a kind smile. "You can call me, Namine."

"And I'm Roxas." Roxas said with a warm smile. "Now come on, son. Even royalty have chores to do as your grandfather always said."

"I'm sorry I have to rush off." Drew said as he held onto Aqua's hands.

"Don't worry." Aqua said with a smile. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"I know you're gonna surprise us with an incredible feast." Drew said with a smile.

"Probably not too surprised." Aqua said with a smirk as the two kissed good-bye for two minutes. Drew then jumped onto the carriage and waved good-bye to Aqua along with Roxas and Namine. Aqua blew a kiss and waved them good-bye as Tifa and Cloud barked good-bye. Aqua then sighed. She missed Drew already, and looking at the size of this palace, it was going to be awhile before she had any company.

Inside the palace, Aqua looked at a large portrait of the king and queen standing straight and stoic.

"Ooh, boy." Aqua sighed.

Suddenly, she heard three familiar voices call out, "Aqua!"

"Sora, Riku, Iris!" Aqua said with a smile as the three came out. "Hey guys."

Tifa and Cloud panted happily at the mice too.

"Hey look at that huge chair for Princess Aqua!" Riku called out as he pointed at a throne for Aqua. Aqua looked and sighed.

"And a huge castle too." Aqua said.

"Don't worry Aqua." Sora said with a smile. "We're here to help."

"Why thank you, Sora." Aqua said with a smile. Life was about to look up for her. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right." Aqua said with a smile as Riku turned to Tifa.

"Geez, Tifa got fat!" Riku remarked.

"No Riku." Sora said with good natured exasperation. "She's pregnant."

"Oh…" Riku said.

"Let's get some rest everybody." Aqua said.

"Right!" The mice said and began walking in the wrong direction.

"Guys, me and Drew's room is this way." Aqua said as she pointed them in the right direction.

"Heh-heh." Sora, Riku, and Iris said nervously.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	3. The Rules of Being a Princess

Chapter 3: The Rules of Being a Princess

The day after Roxas, Namine, and Drew left, at six in the morning, Xion knocked on the door to Drew and Aqua's room with Aqua's knew ladies in waiting, a girl a little younger then Aqua's own age with brown hair named Selpie, who wore a yellow dress with a white sash, Drew's raven haired older cousin, Yuffie, who wore a black dress with a yellow sash, and Yuffie's friend Serah, who had pink hair and wore a light pink dress with a white sash.

When there was no answer, they knocked again. Again, there was no answer, so the four of them went in anyway and found what appeared to be the princess with the sheets over her head, snoring rather loudly.

"Uh…" Xion began. "Good morning your highness."

She put her head next to the bed to see if the princess had woken up yet when a tongue suddenly appeared and licked her cheek.

"Aqua!" Xion called out in alarm. She knew the girl had been raised away from the glamorous society, but this was too much.

Just then, Aqua's dog, Tifa, appeared and stretched slightly as she got up.

"Oh, it's the princess' dog." Serah said as she bent down. "Hey girl. I guess you like her highness' bed, huh?"

Tifa nodded.

"She lets a dog sleep in her bed?" Selpie asked incredulously.

"Ew." Yuffie remarked.

"Come on you two." Yuffie said. She was young and naive about things, much like Hayner's cousin, Tidus. "This little lady's gonna have a whole mess of kids soon. She probably needs a comfortable place to rest in."

"Well she shouldn't be resting in Princess Aqua's bed." Xion said shortly. "That simply isn't done. Now come on all of you, we have to find the princess."

()()()()()

Aqua was in the kitchen making breakfast. One reason was out of habit and the other was that she had liked cooking even before her father had died. Sora and Riku were there too. Aqua was in her casual clothes, her dark brown shirt with a brown sleeveless dress as she didn't want to get one of her best dresses ruined. She also wore an apron over that naturally.

"Ready for breakfast, guys?" Raven asked. "How does a cheese omelet sound?"

The two shook their heads eagerly when Xion's voice rang out, "The princess is missing!"

The two then fell into a jar of flour in surprise just before Xion came down and turned to Aqua.

"You girl, have you seen the princess?" Xion asked.

"Good morning, Xion." Aqua said with a smile. She guessed clothes really did make the girl.

"Aqua?" Xion asked. "Oh, what are you doing in those rags?"

"These are my casual clothes." Aqua said simply.

"Well Aqua, allow me to introduce you to your ladies in waiting." Xion said. Three girls came in. One had brown hair and green eyes with very pale skin like Aqua's.

"This is Selpie." Xion said. "You two are very close in age, so I figured you two will get along excellently."

A girl with pink hair and blue eyes walked up.

"This is Serah." Xion continued. "She's the brightest girl in the castle. You ask her anything, and she'll be able to figure it out."

"Wow." Aqua said in an impressed tone.

"This is Yuffie." Xion finished, pointing to a raven haird girl with blue eyes. "She's King Roxas's younger cousin. Anything you'd like to know about the prince, she can tell you."

"Hello." Aqua said. "Nice to meet you all. You're just in time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Yuffie said excitedly. "With toast and jam?"

At a glance from Xion, Yuffie quickly stopped.

"Aqua, dear," Xion said as she took the bowl from Aqua's hands. "A princess never prepares her own meals. That's not how things are done."

"There are rules about breakfast?" Aqua asked blankly. Being a princess might be a bit more complicated than she thought.

"Of course there are rules, dear." Xion said in the tone of someone talking to a three-year-old. "Don't worry. It's certainly not your fault that you don't know the traditions of the castle. That's what your ladies in waiting are for. It's also what the king and queen expect me to teach you."

"Alright, well let's get cracking." Aqua said. "I'm sure I'll learn it in no time."

"Come on dear, no time to dally." Xion said. "Just do as I say, and everything will be fine."

Xion pushed Aqua out of the kitchen and into her room.

()()()()()

In Aqua's new room, her hair was done up in a fairly large bun while, in her underwear, her ladies-in-waiting were pulling the strings of a corset tight.

"The king and queen would be horrified to learn that their daughter-in-law dressed like a scullery maid." Xion said as Aqua took it in with difficulty. That corset was so tight, she could hardly breathe. Her ladies in waiting then helped her into an under dress, then a wire frame before a large pink dress, Aqua's least favorite color, was put on her.

"Uh…" Aqua asked. "You wouldn't happen to have one of these in a different color, would you?"

"Sorry." Serah said. "I'll try to get the tailors to work on another color, but it'll take a week or two."

"So, do I have to wear this all the time?" Aqua asked.

"Oh of course not your highness." Selpie said. "You'll need something much more formal for dinner."

"More formal?" Aqua squeaked. It had taken half an hour to get her into this outfit. "Can't I just wear one of my own dresses?"

"Very amusing Aqua." Xion said with a laugh. "But it simply isn't done."

Aqua got into very high-heeled shoes and began to fall over before Serah caught her.

"I've got you, your highness." Serah said.

After that, Aqua looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. She didn't look at all like herself.

()()()()()

In the hall, Aqua walked to the curtains.

"It's a great day out." Aqua said. "We should open the curtains."

"No, no, no!" Xion said like a kindergarten teacher. "These curtains are never opened!"

"And not by a princess, either." Yuffie pointed out.

"It most definitely isn't done." Xion concluded.

()()()()()

At the dining room, Serah was telling Aqua who sat where during meals.

"Dukes and counts sit closest to the king unless there's a marquee present." Serah explained.

"Wouldn't it be nice if people could just sit where they wanted to?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, that would never do." Serah said. "You should never seat a duke above a marquee or below a baron."

"My turn." Yuffie said. "Which color is correct for the royal banquet napkins your highness? Crème or ecru?"

Jinx then had a servant hold up two identical napkins.

"Okay…" Aqua said. "Ecru?"

"Goodness no." Xion corrected. "Crème."

"But there isn't any difference." Aqua pointed out.

"Oh boy." Xion groaned. "We've got a lot of work to do and so little time to do it in."

()()()()()

Back at the kitchen, Xion showed Aqua various covered dishes as Sora and Riku watched from the candle stick holder.

"At the banquet," Xion explained. "As always, there will be the royal menu will consist of the rarest of roast beef, French onion soup, delicate mashed potatoes, freshly baked baguettes, the finest truffles in the kingdom, and for desert, Norwegian stewed prunes."

"AHH!" Riku screamed as he jumped into Sora's arms. Everything else sounded excellent, but stewed prunes for desert?

"Prunes?" Aqua asked. "For desert?"

"The king and queen expects it." Xion said plainly. "It's a tradition that is never broken and dates back to the king's father. Besides, I like them."

"You do?" Aqua asked skeptically.

"Well…" Xion said. "I learned to like them."

()()()()()

At the gates of the palace, Xion took Aqua to the gates.

"Aqua, you'll pause here to greet the noble guests." Xion said plainly.

"Curtsy to royalty, wave to nobility." Serah said simply. "In other words, wave to Selpie and curtsy to your in-laws."

"Now this, I know how to do." Aqua said. She was so relieved to finally show that she wasn't a complete toddler when it came to noble life. A tad childish in how little she knew but not overtly so.

"Aqua!" Several people called out, and Aqua turned to see several of her friends from the village there. The baker, Seifer, the blacksmith Neku Sakuraba and his wife Shiki, and their son, Ienzo.

"My friends!" Aqua called out. "Hey everyone. It's great to see you. Just wait a minute. Sir, open the gates!"

The gate guard, an old but kind man was about to open the gates when Xion rushed forth.

"Stop!" Lana called out. "Stop! These gates are only opened for royalty and nobility! You must learn the rules. Aqua, commoners are not allowed in the castle grounds except when the king and queen decree it. It simply isn't done."

They all sadly walked off as Ienzo waved and cried good-bye.

"Oh…" Aqua said.

"I'm sorry your highness." Selpie said. "That's just the way things are."

Aqua simply starred out of the gate. She felt imprisoned. She was trapped inside a castle the size of the village with no light, no freedom to decide how to dress or what to do. She was beginning to regret Drew not being here. He at least would appreciate Aqua for who she was.

()()()()()

Inside the large ball room, which looked ridiculously different without any light in it, Aqua was learning a dance to the most boring waltz in existence. That was hard enough, but Aqua had four books on her head while she was doing it.

"At the very _least_, you must learn to _dance_ with poise and grace." Xion said plainly.

"I'm trying." Aqua said. "I just need more practice."

"It must be perfect by the _banquet_ tomorrow." Xion stated plainly and simple. "It's the royal family's favorite dance."

"Your highness, walk slower and tilt your head up." Xion said plainly as Serah held her head up with a ruler.

"Your highness?" Selpie asked. "Eggshell or bone?"

"Eggshell?" Aqua asked, taking a wild stab in the dark.

"Bone." Xion corrected.

"Now your highness," Yuffie asked. "Who sits next to the count?"

"The… Duke?" Aqua asked nervously.

"The marquee." Xion corrected with a sigh.

"Gold or silver?" Serah asked.

"For what?" Aqua asked. Her brain was beginning to overload.

"Baron or count?" Yuffie asked.

"Who?" Aqua asked. She couldn't keep any of the noblemen straight.

"Pico or da-jing?" Selpie asked as a butler held up two tea bags.

"I don't know!" Aqua admitted, but the questions kept coming. Aqua backed away until she tripped and fell.

"Aqua, are you alright?" Xion asked.

"I…" Aqua began. "I think I'm going to take a break."

Aqua picked up the books that had been on her head, put them on the fireplace, and walked out. As she left, she heard Xion say, "This is a disaster."

Aqua sighed and walked quickly to her room, the only stupid room in the whole stupid palace she could find without getting lost. She couldn't stand it anymore. Back at the chateau, she had been worked to exhaustion by Larxene. Here her brain was practically filled to the breaking point with rules and traditions. Why couldn't she have that happy middle ground she'd had as a child where she could use her hands to feed Axel and play with Tifa while learning about Robinson Crusoe and bats. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with Drew _and_ her dad. She wanted some happy world where everyone who cared about her didn't die or have to leave because of some stupid border problem. She had always heard the words, "Happily ever after" at the end of a story, where was hers?

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	4. Follow Your Heart

Chapter 4: Follow Your Heart

In her and Drew's room, Aqua was crying her eyes out. It was her first day as a princess, and she hadn't done one thing right. She felt a small tap on her arms and looked up to see Sora, Riku, and Iris there.

"Hey, Aqua." Sora said with a smile. "Don't cry. If you're not happy, then none of us are."

"Sora, what am I gonna do?" Aqua asked. "I'm a complete failure as a princess."

Iris reached into her glove and pulled out a handkerchief, passing it to Aqua, who took it, but it was much too small for her, having been made for the mice.

"Why can't I learn to do this right?" Aqua then turned and looked in her vanity mirror. "Yeach. Look at me!"

"It's safe to say that you don't look like you." Sora agreed.

"Hey…" Aqua said. Everything suddenly became clear. Of course she didn't look like herself. She had spent so much time being what everyone else thought a princess should be, she was letting go of who she was. "You're right. Something's not right here."

"Like those stewed prunes." Riku pointed out.

"Exactly, Riku." Aqua said. "Also, why do they have to keep the palace so dark? Not to mention that snoozer of a dance and those boring colors that all look the same."

"And those stewed prunes!" Riku called out.

"Especially those rules about keeping commoners out of the palace. For goodness' sake, I was practically a dish maid when Drew married me, and he loves me because I'm me. I've been spending too much time worrying about someone else's rules about who I should be and how I should dress. First thing to take care of is this hairdo. I like it plain just fine."

Aqua undid the ribbon in her hair and let it fall down as she changed back into her casual clothes and curtseyed to her friends.

"I know I can do this." Aqua said with a smile. "I just have to stop trying to obey someone else's rules."

"So what are you gonna do?" Riku asked.

"Riku, I'm going to plan this banquet my way." Aqua said with a smile.

"Can we start with the stewed prunes?" Riku begged.

()()()()()

At the gate of the palace a few minutes later, Aqua turned to the gate guard with Selpie at her side nervous but smiling.

"Open the gates!" Aqua called out. The kind man did so, and Aqua walked out.

_Who's to say the rules must stay the same forever more?_

_Whoever made them had to change the rules that came before!_

_So make your own way._

_Show the beauty within._

_When you follow your heart,_

_There's no heart you can't win!_

Xion walked out to find the gates opened and gaped. She just told Aqua earlier this morning that the gates were only opened to royalty, and here they were flung wide open with Aqua _and_ Selpie walking out of them!

Xion caught up with Aqua as she gave an invitation to the royal banquet to a flower salesman.

"Aqua," Xion tried to say patiently, but she was failing pretty badly. "Roxas and Namine wouldn't approve! You're supposed to be inviting dukes and counts and other aristocrats!"

"I am inviting them." Aqua said. "But I'm also inviting all my friends here in the village too."

"Aqua, I'd strongly advise against it." Xion said as she opened a small book that held all the addresses of the nobility that usually attended the banquet. "It's simply not how things are done."

"Well perhaps it's time to change how things are done and try something new." Aqua said calmly as she gently used Xion's hands to close the book. "Drop this off in my room if you don't mind."

Aqua then handed an invitation to a bald baker about two years older than Aqua as he smiled and dropped the dough he was kneading, which caused flour to spray all over Xion's front.

"Lovely." Xion said through her teeth.

_So reach for the sky,_

_It's not high as it seems!_

_Just follow your heart._

_Go as far as your dreams!_

At the kitchen, Aqua sighed.

"This party needs help." Aqua said simply. "Starting with desert."

"Down with prunes!" Riku called out.

"Who doesn't love chocolate?" Sora asked as he pushed down a can full of chocolate powder.

"Mm… Chocolate…" Riku said as his mouth watered like mad. He then accidentally knocked over a bottle of milk that mixed in with the chocolate.

"Chocolate pudding." Aqua said with a smile. "Now that's a desert. Excellent work, you two."

"Heh-heh." Riku said with a smile as he put his hand against a jar. When he looked to see what he was leaning on, he saw he was leaning against a jar of prunes and quickly backed away in disgust. "Bwah!"

In the ball room, the orchestra was playing one of their favorite songs at the request of Aqua as she taught Selpie a dance her father had taught her when she was five at her first party.

"We never get to dance like this!" Selpie said excitedly as Wally's cousin Tidus, Yuffie, and Serah appeared.

"You wanted us and Tidus, Your Highness?" Serah asked.

"Yup." Aqua said. "Tidus why don't you learn the new dance from Selpie, and I'll practice my posture, and you two study and repeat."

With the books on her head, Aqua started to dance with both Yuffie and Serah before having them do it instead as she, Serah, Tidus, and Yuffie all danced around together.

_Dare if you want to! Don't fear you'll fall!_

_Take a chance 'cause it's better than never to chance it at all!_

As they danced, Tidus and Selpie ended up kissing while Aqua smiled, and Sora, Riku, and Iris looked on.

To complete the picture of perfection, Xion rushed in, and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"It simply isn't done!" Xion called out, but no one paid her any mind. "IT SIMPLY ISN'T DONE!"

"'It simply isn't done.'" Sora said in his best impression of Xion and began dancing with Iris as Riku clapped in time with the music.

_There's a world for the changing,_

_And you've just begun!_

_Don't let them tell you,_

_It's simply not done!_

_When you follow your heart,_

_You'll shine bright as the sun…!_

Yuffie walked up to Aqua.

"Your highness, sand or broth?" Yuffie asked as she held up two napkins.

"Which color do you like, Yuffie?" Raven asked.

"Well, the royal family's colors are red, yellow, and white." Yuffie said after a moment. "I always thought maybe… No, it's stupid."

"Hey, my father always told me the only stupid idea is the one you don't say." Aqua said as she put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

"Okay." Yuffie said with a smile. "I thought maybe for the royal banquet, we could have all three royal colors as napkins, alternating between red, yellow, and white, all along the table."

"Perfect." Aqua said with a smile. "Just one more thing to do."

Aqua opened the curtains in the main hall as the light shown in.

"Oh, it's an amazing day." Yuffie said with a smile.

"Ming dynasty in a vase, what will Roxas and Namine say?" Xion shrieked as she rushed up.

"Look, I know this is a big change, but I have to try this my way." Aqua said calmly.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing." Xion said with a reluctant sigh as Tidus and Selpie walked up.

"Your Highness…" Tidus gasped. "Your Highness… Tifa's… Tifa's water… Oh man, I could go for some water right about now."

"Selpie, could you get Tidus some water?" Aqua asked.

"No problem." Selpie said.

"Now Yuffie, what's going on?" Aqua asked.

"Tifa's water broke!" Yuffie called out.

"Oh boy." Aqua said. "Tidus, you keep Cloud out of my room. Yuffie, bring Serah and Selpie to my room."

()()()()()

Outside Aqua and Drew's room, Tidus nervously waited with Cloud as he gulped.

"Hey, don't worry pal." Tidus said. "I'm sure Tifa will be fine."

"What's going on now?" Xion asked as she showed up.

"Tifa's having her puppies." Tidus said.

"In the princess and prince's room?" Xion squeaked.

"Yup." Tidus said.

"Is nothing in this palace sacred anymore?" Xion shrieked. "Next thing you know, Aqua's going to go and change the royal family crest to… Something else!"

Yuffie peeped out through the door crack.

"Tifa's started pushing." Yuffie said.

"Okay Cloud, the ball's in the court." Tidus said.

Yuffie walked out a few minutes later.

"The puppies are here!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Wait a go lover boy!" Tidus said. "You're a father!"

Cloud barked happily.

"How many?" Tidus asked.

"One." Yuffie said.

"Two!" Serah called out.

"Two." Yuffie amended.

"Three!" Selpie called out.

"Four!" Aqua called out.

"Four?" Tidus said. "Four puppies, wait a go Cloud!"

"Six!" Selpie's voice called out.

"Seven!" Aqua called out.

"Eight!" Serah called out.

"Okay, she's done." Aqua finished.

"Eight puppies." Tidus said with a smile. "Cloud, that's excellent."

"Uh-oh." Aqua said. "We lost one."

"Oh man." Tidus said. "I'm sorry boy."

Aqua then came out.

"No seriously." Aqua said. "We lost one. He crawled off of the bed and he's hiding under it."

Cloud walked into the room and got under the bed as he brought the missing puppy out from under it as the newborn puppy was holding a stuffed rabbit in his teeth.

"Oh, he found Bunny." Aqua said as she took the rabbit from the puppy. "I thought I lost this little guy in the move."

Cloud then hopped on top of the bed and set his new son down and nudged him towards Tifa as she began cleaning all the puppies. The one who had gotten away squirmed, but he didn't get far.

"Now we have another surprise for Drew and his parents." Aqua said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the time of the royal banquet, Aqua was wearing a repaired version of her mother's white gown and white cloak as she breathed in.

"How do I look, guys?" Aqua asked.

"They're here, Aqua." Sora said as Aqua looked out to see all the carriages.

"Well…" Aqua sighed. "It's too late to turn back now."

At the ball room, Aqua saw everyone dancing to a lively tune and really enjoying themselves. Aqua smiled. So far, so good.

The children were all playing ring-around-the-rosy to the music.

()()()()()

Up on a decorative banister, the mice watched with a smile.

"Now this dance is more like it." Sora said with a smile.

()()()()()

When Raven noticed a duchess standing alone and watching the others enviously, Aqua introduced her to the flower merchant, and the two hit it off at once and started dancing.

"Oh, this dance is horrifying!" Xion called out.

Aqua shrugged. She knew she couldn't please everyone. As she walked on, she ran into Ienzo as he held up a flower.

"Oh hello." Aqua said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ienzo." Ienzo said with a smile.

"No." Aqua said in mocked surprise. "You can't be Ienzo. Ienzo is just a little baby, and you're a big boy."

"Oh yes." Ienzo said. "It's me."

"Well thanks for the rose, Ienzo." Aqua said with a smile. "Mind being my dance partner until my husband arrives?"

"Yay!" Ienzo called out as Aqua picked Ienzo up, held his hand and twirled around with him in her arms.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the mice took a small amount of food for their own while everyone else was too busy to notice.

()()()()()

At that moment, the fanfare started, and everyone stopped as Roxas, Namine, Drew, and Wally arrived.

"Pudding!" Selpie said as she rushed forward, slipped and the bowl of pudding flew off the tray before Tidus managed to catch it.

"Phew." Tidus sighed.

"Nice catch." Roxas said.

"Hm…" Namine said. "This looks interesting."

"Here it comes." Xion sighed.

"Who opened those curtains?" Roxas asked.

"It was all Princess Aqua's doing!" Xion said.

"Well good for you, dear." Namine said. "Roxas, look. A full moon, just like when you proposed."

"I know." Roxas said with a smile.

"I tried to teach her, guys." Xion explained, but Roxas and Namine had already taken a look at the guests.

"Commoners are in the palace?" Namine asked blankly as if she'd never even considered the possibility.

"She simply refused to listen." Xion went on as Roxas and Namine walked up to Neku and Shiki.

"Well welcome to all of you, especially to you Mr. and Mrs. Sakuraba." Roxas said with a smile. "Once again, thanks for helping us fix our wagon wheel the day before last."

"Think nothing of it, sire." Neku said with a smile.

"It's a scandal!" Xion went on.

"Um… Hi Roxas… Namine." Aqua said nervously.

"Hello dear." Namine said with a smile. "Remind me and Roxas never to separate you and Drew again. He wouldn't stop talking about you and worrying about you."

"Heh-heh." Drew said with a nervous smile.

"Also, what's for desert?" Roxas asked.

"Chocolate pudding." Aqua said.

"No prunes for desert?" Namine asked.

"It's an absolute outrage!" Xion called out.

"Excellent." Roxas said. "I never could stand those things. We only ate them because my father was constipated for a few months before he passed on."

"Plus, I know a certain prince whose favorite desert was chocolate." Namine said with a wry smile.

"Ah, Mom." Drew said as he blushed again.

"Oh, one more thing I have to show all of you." Aqua said as she rushed out with Selpie, Serah, and Yuffie. They all then returned with two of Tifa and Cloud's new puppies held in each of their hands.

"Aw…" The entire crowd of people said as the youngest puppy, the one who had hidden under the bed, sniffed around and opened her eyes as he looked all over and struggled to get lose, but being only a day old, she didn't do too well.

"Oh, look at these little darlings." Namine cooed as she took the struggling puppy out of qua's right hand and looked at him. The puppy stopped struggling and stared at Namine before she whimpered and managed to get herself put on the ground as, barely getting to his feet, he walked around and sniffed.

"Oh, wait little girl." Drew said as he picked the puppy up. "You might get hurt."

The puppy then looked down and saw her reflection as she starred and tilted her head as her reflection did the same.

"Oh, these puppies are so cute." Namine said. "Now we really have something to celebrate."

The puppy managed to get free again and pawed at her reflection.

"Well you are an oddball, aren't you Kairi?" Aqua asked as she picked the puppy up again and put him in a cushioned basket with his two brothers and five sisters. "Hey, that's a pretty good name. Kairi."

"So what happened to the music?" Namine asked. "Everybody, dance!"

Everyone smiled, and the dance resumed.

"I'm guessing I missed quite a few things." Drew said with a smile.

"You have no idea." Aqua said with a smile. The two then kissed again.

"We always said we needed some new traditions around here." Roxas said as he shook Xion's hand. "You did a fine job teaching her, Xion."

"But…" Xion stammered. "I barely taught her anything."

"Well I guess we should call it fate for someone so kind and independent fell for our boy." Namine said. "After dinner, we should get to know each other a little more."

"Go on, Xion, dance." Roxas said with a smile as he directed her to Wally. "You're missing all the fun."

At that moment, a tango started and Wally started.

"I was never one to back away from a tango." Hayner said with a smile.

"Oh well." Xion said with a smile, and the two danced.

"Young lady, you did an excellent job with this banquet." Namine said. "We should leave you in charge of all our parties… Except two."

"What two?" Aqua asked.

"Drew's birthdays and yours." Namine said. "I'm still going to handle those… Well because I want to."

"Fine by me." Aqua said with a smile.

"Once again, a splendid job with this banquet." Roxas said. "You and Xion make an excellent team."

"Actually it's the princess who deserves all your praises, you two." Xion said with a smile. "And I am honored to be at Aqua's service."

"Well this looks like the start of a great friendship." Aqua said as Kairi got out of the basket and ended up walking towards the party when Tifa grabbed her with her teeth and set her back with her brothers and sisters.

()()()()()

On the banister, Sora was dancing with Iris, and Riku was dancing with Hikari while Surane simply relaxed.

()()()()()

Just as the music stopped, Roxas and Namine escorted Drew and Aqua to their thrones and had them sit down.

"Naimne and I knew Drew had chosen well." Roxas said with a smile. "You're a natural at being a princess."

Roxas then put a bright blue tiara on Aqua's head as she smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped as the puppies made small barks.

"Another dance!" Namine called out.

"You know, I'm glad you do things your own way." Drew said. "It's the only way to truly be proud of what you've done."

"Well someday I'll get this princess thing right." Aqua said as she blushed slightly.

"I think that day is today." Drew said with a smile as he and Aqua kissed.

* * *

Just after finishing the first chapter, everyone took a break to talk about Aqua's first few days at the castle.

"Well Aqua sure turned things around here." Aerith said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Riku said. "No more stewed prunes!"

"Arf!" Kairi barked excitedly as he pawed a picture of Aqua and Drew kissing.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	5. Sora the Mouse

Chapter 5: Sora the Mouse

By the first chapter, the mice had already run out of ink, so Aqua was trying to get the cork off, being so small, he had to use his entire body and all his strength, but the cork didn't budge.

"Oh, I can't… Get it!" Sora groaned.

"Here, let me help." Aerith said as the cork flew out of the air with Sora still on it as it landed on the table gently.

"Watch it!" Sora called out. "I don't like that magic stuff!"

Sora tossed the cork away as Kairi chased after it, grabbed the cork, and dropped it down on the table as she panted happily.

"Yeah, remember the last time Sora and magic mixed?" Riku asked.

"Now that's an interesting story." Aerith said with a smile. "We should tell it."

"Oh no." Sora said quickly. "No, no. It's very dull. We don't wanna hear that one."

"But Sora, it's my favorite." Iris said with a smile, and Sora felt his legs turn into jelly.

"Okay, let's hear it." Sora said quickly.

"Well…" Aerith began. "It certainly was an unusual wish, Sora, and things definitely didn't go as you'd planned that day."

* * *

Sora and Riku were in a field of flowers.

"What are we doing in the gardens, Sora?" Riku whined. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Riku, we're going to pick flowers for Aqua." Sora said with a smile.

"What for?" Riku asked. "It's not her birthday, is it?"

"No." Sora said. "It's because we never get a chance to do anything for Aqua now."

"Oh, sure we do." Riku said.

"Like what?" Sora asked. It had been a month since the royal banquet, and Sora's mind was already starting to feel the same boredom from when Aqua and Drew were on their honeymoon.

"Uh…" Riku said. "Give me a minute. Um… Oh! We helped her make chocolate pudding for the banquet."

"Name one more." Sora said.

"Uh…" Riku said again, and he shook his head. "Come on, Sora, Aqua doesn't need us anymore. She's got loads of people to help her out."

"Well I wanna bring her flowers." Sora said with a smile.

Sora began moving a big daffodil back and forth to cause the stem to break.

()()()()()

From the castle, Olette the cat looked down and saw a flower moving on its own and realized one of those mice that arrived with Princess Aqua was down there. She was alright with regular cat food, but like many of her fellow felines, she had a special place in her heart, and her stomach, for mice.

()()()()()

Sora finally broke the stem and tossed it to Gar as he worked on another daffodil. Eventually, Riku was holding four flowers, and his knees were wobbling.

"That's enough!" Riku called out.

"You've gotta think big, Riku." Sora said with a smile as he grabbed a fifth daffodil. As he broke that one off he heard another stem breaking and turned to see Olette standing there.

"OLETTE!" Sora called out as he and Riku rushed to a nearby mouse hole with the flowers as Olette rushed after them, getting her head stuck in the mouse hole.

()()()()()

After several minutes of climbing enough stairs to be double the amount they had to climb when they took Larxene's key to Sora's room up to Aqua, they made it to the door and walked into Aqua and Drew's living room area as both Aqua and Wally were there. Aqua was wearing a blue dress with a white blouse underneath it.

"Here are your flowers, Highness." Hayner said as he put a huge vase of large exotic flowers down on the table. There had to be twenty different flowers in there.

"Thank you." Aqua said. "These look even lovelier than yesterday's."

"Yeah, Prince Drew loves going all out." Hayner said simply. "Oh and here's the list of remaining preparations for the festival tomorrow."

Hayner then rolled out a list that went from his hand, which was level to his chest, all the way down to the floor.

"Wow." Aqua remarked. "We sure do throw a lot of parties here, don't we?"

"Trust me, Your Highness, this is no mere party." Hayner said with a kind smile. "This is for the Spring Festival."

"Hey guys." Aqua said as she looked down from her list. "What do you have there?"

"Well…" Sora said timidly. He felt stupid for risking his life for a measly five flowers when Drew had easily gotten Raven four times that many. "We got some flowers for you, but they're too small."

"No way." Aqua said as she took the flowers, smelled them and put them right in the center. "They're beautiful, and it was very sweet of you."

Sora smiled slightly and turned to see Kairi in the corner with her brothers and sisters and Tifa. For some reason, Kairi was rushing away from Tifa when Aqua quickly grabbed her.

"I don't think so, young lady." Aqua said simply. "You need your mommy to give you your bath, so that you can get all nice and dirty again."

Kairi moaned and let Aqua take her back to Tifa who began to clean her when Hayner arrived, and Sora nervously saw Pom-Pom enter the room.

"Hey Your Highness, the festival committee is waiting for you in the library." Hayner said as Olette was about to sneak in when Hayner grabbed her. "And there's a bath in the panty awaiting you."

"I'll see you later, guys." Aqua said with a smile as she walked off.

"Good morning, Sora." Iris said with a nervous smile as she walked up to him.

"Hello Iris." Sora said as he was still gloomy over not being able to help Aqua anymore. He then noticed a black jacket Iris was holding up. "Wow, cool coat."

"I made it just for you." Iris said with a smile as she blushed fiercely through her fur, which considering her light brown fur color was really saying something. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure." Sora said with a smile.

"Hey, Aqua forgot her party list!" Riku called out as he pointed to the table where the party list was laying.

"I can help!" Sora said. "I can take the list to Aqua!"

Sora then rushed off, not noticing the look of disappointment on Iris's face. He managed to quickly climb up the table and push the list down while Riku caught it.

"I'll be right back." Sora told Iris as he went off with the list as Kairi jumped forward and panted.

"Okay boy, you can help too." Sora said with a smile as he got on Kairi's back with the list, and they rushed off. They entered the library as the door was opened by a butler carrying a tea set as Aqua was talking to several people.

"Now, any other suggestions?" Aqua asked.

"I propose we move the spring festival to summer." A man with dark hair and a long scar over his nose said.

"Genius!" Another man said.

"But then it wouldn't be a summer festival." Aqua countered.

"Quite right." The same man said.

"I say we don't let those raucous children in." A woman with a big nose said.

"The festival is for the children." Aqua pointed out.

"Excellent point!" The same man as before said.

Robin got off of Kairi and went under the table as he saw a venerable forest of legs and feet. He sighed and began walking through them with a sigh as he heard Kairi barking as his voice traveled up to Aqua.

"Oh, what are you doing here, little guy?" Aqua asked from above and forward as Kairi put his paws on the table. "Aw, you wanna help too?"

Sora sighed as he almost reached Aqua when a handkerchief fell on him, and he was picked up by what felt like a long fingered hand. It all happened so fast, Sora wasn't sure what had really happened. A skinny pink haired woman about Serah's age saw Sora and squealed like a cranky baby.

"Oh my goodness, a mouse!" The girl screamed in a high nasally voice. "Oh, get it away!"

Sora ran out as Kairi barked playfully and followed. What was worse, the girl, for being afraid of Sora, was following him and trying to step on him.

"I hate mice!" The girl shrieked out as Kairi picked Sora up by his tail and rushed away.

"Good dog." The pink haired woman said. "Seriously Princess Water, ya've really gotta get this place fumigated."

()()()()()

Sora sat gloomily by a table in Aqua and Drew's bedroom as Kairi whimpered and tried to get Sora to do something. Kairi couldn't understand why Sora was so upset. They played a fun game where the crazy pinked haired lady tried to squish Sora, and Kairi saved him, which meant they won, didn't it? Aqua then came in.

"Sora, are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"I'm no help to you." Sora said with a sigh. "All I do is screw stuff up and make a big mess."

"I'm sorry that had to happen, Sora." Aqua said comfortingly. "Tell you what, I'm about to come out to the fairgrounds. Why don't you come with me? I could really use your help."

"Help?" Sora said with a smile. "Excelsior!"

"Meet me at the stables in ten minutes." Aqua said with a smile.

"No problem." Sora said confidently.

()()()()()

Ten minutes later at the stables, Sora walked in as several horses and stable boys came by, and Sora had to rush through them to avoid getting trampled. Sora looked around at the light brown stone floor of the stable, its wooden walls, and a large cart full of hay.

"Oh boy." Sora groaned. "Aqua will never find me down here."

Sora then climbed the cart all the way to the top of the cart, standing on some hay, to make it easier for him to be seen.

"Sora?" Aqua asked as she walked in.

"Hey-" Sora called out when a stable boy used a pitchfork to put the hay Sora was standing on into a horse stall.

"Sora?" Aqua asked again.

"Your highness," the stable boy said with a bow. "Your escort is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you." Aqua said as she got onto Axel and whispered, "Sora?"

"Aqua!" Sora called out as he climbed to the top of the stall, but Aqua didn't notice him over Axel's neighs.

"Oh well." Aqua sighed. "Guess he couldn't come."

"Oh no." Sora groaned. He noticed a cord and climbed up it to a grate that let son inside. Sora went through it and waited on the roof for Aqua and Axel to walk by.

"Aqua!" Sora called out as he jumped down, holding onto Axel's tail. Axel, obviously not realizing it was Sora, flicked him away.

"Oh… Come… On…!" Sora shouted as he flew away.

Sora groaned as he was next to the gardens and watched as Aqua rode away. Sora looked down. His first real chances to help Aqua in a month, and he completely blew both of them.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	6. Looking Up to You

Chapter Six: Looking Up to You

At a courtyard that held a large white fountain and a bench, Sora was walking around the bench as he grumbled. He'd been able to loads of stuff for Aqua. Heck, Aqua would probably have never made it downstairs if it wasn't for Sora and Riku. Now all he could do was just watch what happened around him.

"I never get to do anything anymore!" Sora complained to the air around him. "I never get to help and when I do, I end up messing things up! I used to help out a lot but now look at me! I can't even give Aqua a list! I'm too small to do this; too small to do that. I'm too small to do anything! The castle isn't like the chateau! There's no place for mice here! Everything's bigger than me, even the flowers! I wish I was bigger! I wish I was a human!"

()()()()()

As Sora ranted on, Olette was creeping up behind him. She was finally going to get that stupid little mouse that had eluded her for two months!

Just as Sora made his wish, several spots of light appeared and consolidated into a brown-haired woman with green eyes, a blue gown, with her hair in a high braid tied with a pink ribbon.

Poor Olette squealed and rushed behind the fountain in terror.

()()()()()

Sora starred in surprise as Aqua's fairy godmother, Aerith, stood there.

"There, there kiddo." Aerith said as she sat down, right on top of Sora. "Tell me-"

Aerith stopped as Sora guessed she couldn't see him.

"Sora?" Aerith asked. "Sora?"

Sora crawled out from under Aerith and got beside her.

"Oh, there you are." Aerith said as she stood up and knelt down in front of Sora. "I heard your wish little guy. Aren't you happy being a mouse?"

"Only big people can help Aqua now in this place." Sora groaned. "I wanna be big! I wanna be human!"

"Human?" Shayera asked incredulously. "Sora, I've been watching Sora for a long time, and Robin, you've always helped Aqua as a mouse."

"But Aqua's a princess now." Sora pointed out. "She doesn't have time for mice like me. Nobody likes mice anyway."

"Oh really?" Aerith said as Sora just barely registered a smile on her face. "So that's what you think."

"I get beaten up by cats, horses, and that crazy pink haired lady!" Sora finished, remembering how that pinked haired woman reacted when she saw Sora that morning. "Humans are bigger, and bigger is better."

"If you really feel that way…" Aerith said thoughtfully as Sora shook his head quickly. "Maybe it would be best to grant your wish. Bibidy-Bobidi-Boo!"

()()()()()

Olette watched all this in a very confused state as she wasn't sure what the mouse was talking about being a help to Princess Aqua when she had hundreds of servants already when she saw the mouse grow into a man, a man tall and wide enough to be worth about twenty-one mice! Olette licked her lips as she watched the now human mouse walk away. She was going to feast tonight, without any holes for her pray to scamper into.

()()()()()

Sora smiled as he felt the height change and walked off with a smile after thanking Aerith, in a much deeper voice than usual, though still fairly high.

_The sun's up shining,  
Silver linin'.  
It's gonna be a beautiful day  
Church bells ringin',  
Birds are singin',  
Everything's goin' my way._

Along the way, Sora picked an apple and began eating it, taking what would have taken him a whole meal to eat in one bite.

"I'm Sora." Sora practiced in his new voice, mostly to get used to hearing it as his own and also, so he can easily explain to Raven who he was and what had happened. "I'm the human Sora. I…"

Sora took a look in a well and saw his face. He was fairly tanned with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Wow." Sora said as he starred. "I really am human."

Sora finished his apple and tossed the core into the stream.

_Climb a tree!  
Smell the breeze!  
Laugh with all your might!_

_Blue sky's showin';  
Everythin's goin' alright!_

Meanwhile, Aqua was overlooking construction of the yet to be built attractions for the Spring Festival as she checked things off and helped where she could in making designs more effective, stable, and appealing to the eyes.

_You'll NEVER stop the rainin'  
by sittin' and complainin'.  
It all comes down to you!_

_You'll smile again! It happens when_  
_You change your point of view!_

Sora was walking down the road with long strides as he laughed.

"I love the view from up here!" Sora called out when he accidentally banged his head on a tree branch. He guessed he should start worrying about low hanging objects a lot more since he was a lot taller.

_When you're small, one inch tall...  
Then you're 6 ft 2! You've hit  
The big-time now, and the world is lookin' up to you!_

Sora noticed Raven with the crew working on the festival and smiled.

"There she is." Sora said to himself with a smile. "Okay, I'll just run over it one more time. Aqua, I'm Sora. I'm a human now. I'm here to help."

_When you're small, one inch tall...  
Then you're 6 foot 2! You've hit  
The big-time now, and the world is lookin' up to you!_

"Princess Aqua!" Sora called out as he rushed forward and accidentally slammed into a low hanging beam that held a pail of water that splattered all over him, and he fell over.

"Whoa buddy, you okay?" Hayner asked as he felt someone lift him up.

"Oh, you poor man." Aquasaid. "Who are you?"

"I'm S-KY!" Sora said as some of the water had gotten into his nose and made him sneeze.

"Oh, Sir Sky." Hayner said. "You wouldn't happen to be French, would you?"

"Uh… No." Sky said simply.

"Oh yeah." Hayner said. "Good point. You don't have an accent. Anyway, nice to meet you."

"Uh, pleased to meet you too." Sora said. He guessed being Sky would be simpler than being Sora turned into a human.

"Are you alright, Sir Sky?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sora said offhandedly.

"Belgian?" Hayner asked.

"No." Sora said simply.

"Well, don't worry, I'll figure it out sooner or later." Hayner said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about that." Aqua said as she pulled out a handkerchief. "Let me help you."

"No, that's why I'm here, to help you." Sora said quickly.

"Oh, the committee sent you." Hayner said simply.

"Oh." Aqua said with a smile. "You're here to help with the Spring festival."

"You're Dutch!" Hayner called out.

"Yes." Sora said to Aqua before turning to Hayner and saying, "No."

Just then a huge bell sounded.

"Whoa!" Hayner said. "Where's the time go? Your Highness, we better head back to the castle. I've gotta inform the king and queen about the preparations, and you've got dinner arrangements with your husband."

"Alright." Aqua said. "Shall we ride back together?"

"Ride?" Sora gulped. "On horses?"

It had been hard enough riding Kairi as a month old puppy.

()()()()()

Sora screamed as the horse galloped off, and he ended up inside a bush.

"Sir Sky?" Aqua asked. "Are you alright?"

After finally managing to get control of the horse, Sora rode back with several peach blossoms in his hand, one in his mouth, and a few stuck in his hair.

"Oh good." Aqua said. Sora then figured he might as well go with the flow and handed Aqua the flowers he was holding.

"Oh, peach blossoms." Aqua said with a smile. "You're so sweet. They're beautiful. Thank you."

()()()()()

At the castle, Aqua arrived with Sora as Hayner showed up.

"Hey, sorry to delay you any further, Your Highness, but we've got some problems." Hayner said quickly. "The tailor's in a dither, the cook is having a crisis, the animal trainer is flummoxed, and they're all asking for you."

"Could you find a vase for these?" Aqua asked as she handed the peach blossoms to Sora. "I'll be right back."

"No problem." Sora said simply.

"Thanks Sir Sky." Aqua said. "You're a big help."

Aqua walked off looking for a vase.

"Perfect." Sora said. "Helping Aqua with flowers that I don't have to break my back to get."

Just then, he smelled some cheese, turned around and licked his lips as he saw some lying on the ground unattended. He knelt down to pick some up when he looked up and saw Olette only a short distance away.

"OLETTE!" Sora called out as he rushed off while Olette gave chase.

"I shouldn't be afraid of a cat!" Sora told himself. "I'm a human now! I'm bigger than that cat! So why am I still afraid of that cat?"

He ended up near a mouse hole that Sora knew could never fit him now as he noticed a vase to his left and picked it up in self defense when Aqua arrived.

"Great, you found a vase." Aqua said with a smile.

"Heh-heh." Sora said nervously as he put the peach blossoms inside it. "Happy to help."

"Your Highness." Hayner said. "Countess Vanille Quinzell is awaiting you in the dining hall.

"Think you can keep her company while I get there?" Aqua asked. "I really want to see my husband Drew before the festival."

"Sure." Sora said with a sigh.

He walked away from Olette as she smirked.

As Sora approached the dining hall he heard that crazy blond lady from that morning shriek out in fear as Sora ducked under a chair before he laughed at himself.

"What am I doing?" Sora chuckled. "I'm a man now. That crazy lady wouldn't be afraid of me."

"Oh, get that freaky silver mouse away from me!" The woman shouted as Sora gulped.

"Oh no, Riku." Sora sighed.

Sora opened the doors and saw Riku, Iris, and Hikari rush away from the crazy lady, who Sora guessed was Vanille Quinzell since she was the only one there. Vanille was brandishing a broom and flailing it around before spotting Sky and jumping into his arms.

"Oh, my hero!" Vanille said. The voice sounded even worse in Sora's human ears since they were a lot closer to her mouth than when Sora was a mouse. "You saved me!"

"Well I think I found the couple to lead the first dance." Aqua said with a smile as she walked in with Drew. She was in her regular clothes now, and Drew was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey ya, big boy." Vanille said with a coy smile.

_Oh no._ Sora thought.

"We have to get ready." Aqua said. "We'll see you boys at the festival."

"I've gotta head off too." Drew said. "Today's about the time Kairi gets into Aunt Xion's room to figure out what she does in there."

"FOR THE THIRTIETH TIME STAY OUT Of MY ROOM!" Xion shrieked from upstairs.

"See what I mean?" Drew said as he walked off.

"Aqua and I will send Hayner for you, Sir Sky when the festival's about to start." Drew said with a smile before walking off. "See you at the festival, pal."

()()()()()

In the guest room, Sora was tidying himself up as he looked at a mirror. He now wore a black jacket with a yellow undershirt and a baggy black pants. He sighed. He had to admit, being a human was a whole lot harder than being a simple mouse.

"Hey Iris," Sora heard Riku say and turned to see a mouse hole behind his chair. "Where's Sora?"

"I don't know, Riku." Iris said gloomily. I'm worried about him."

"Here I am!" Sora said as he put his face to the mouse hole, but everyone just screamed and rushed off.

"Wait!" Sora said, but it was too late, and they were already gone. He found the jacket Iris had given him that morning on the ground and picked it up with his fingers as he stood up. "It's… Me."

"Sora?" Aerith's voice asked, and Sora quickly turned to see Aerith standing right there. "Is everything alright, kid?"

"Oh, fine!" Sora said quickly as he put the jacket in his pocket. "Yup. Great. No problem."

"Well I'm pretty sure you gave your friends a bit of a fright." Aerith said, and Sora turned to her and sighed.

"They all ran away from me, even Iris." Sora said gloomily. What was the point of being a tall human when you only had one or two friends that had to run all over, the cat still attacked you, and crazy pink haied women made googily eyes at you?

"Now surely, you don't miss being a mouse." Aerith said with a smirk.

"No I guess not." Sora sighed. "It's just that being human's a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

Sora then sat in a chair, accidentally sitting on a top hat that had been placed there.

"But I know I'll get the hang of it." Sora said calmly as he flicked the hat away.

"Hello." Hayner said as the hat had landed on his head, and Aerith had disappeared. "Their Highnesses Aqua and Drew are asking for you. It's time for the festival."

"Excelsior!" Sora called out.

"'Excelsior?'" Hayner asked. "I'm not sure I know that phrase."

"It's uh…" Sora said. "It's British!"

"Oh, British!" Hayner called out. "That explains everything."

()()()()()

Iris had returned to the mouse hole when she realized she'd dropped Robin's new jacket when she heard the tall human who had scared them away say "excelsior". That was something she had heard Sora say in such a casual manner. Could he be…? It definitely wasn't the first time something like that had happened. Just two months ago, she and Sora both had been turned into horses to pull Aqua's pumpkin made carriage.

"Sora?" Iris wondered aloud as the man left the room with Hayner.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	7. Man or Mouse?

Chapter Seven: Man or Mouse?

At the festival grounds, everything looked magnificent as Aqua and Drew both stood there.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aqua said. "Let the Spring Festival begin."

Aqua and Drew cut the ribbon holding the people back as they rushed in. Aqua was in a mint green version of her gown while Drew was in his usual formal wear.

The festival had everything. A ferris wheel, a ring toss game, a juggler, and a puppet show.

Roxas and Namine watched the laughing children with a smile when Namine noticed something.

"Hey guys, look!" Namine said as Roxas and an accompanying Hayner did so. "An elephant! Just like when me and Roxas were in India! Come on guys, let's go!"

Roxas and Namine went to the elephant as Hayner was practically dragged after them.

"Uh… I don't think this is a good idea." Hayner said nervously.

"Let's go!" Roxas called out as Roxas, Namine, and Hayner got onto the elephant.

"Oh no." Hayner sighed.

()()()()()

On top of one of the tents, Riku and Iris kept an eye out for Sora.

"Uh… Are you sure Sora's here, Iris?" Riku asked.

"He has got to be being here, Riku!" Iris insisted. "Let's find him!"

()()()()()

Sora walked around the fairgrounds and sighed. Aqua and Drew were too busy to hang out, if he tried to talk to Riku or Iris, they'd just run for their lives, and Sora was regretting his wish more and more when Aqua walked up.

"Sir Sky." Aqua said kindly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well," Sora said nervously. "You see, there's something-"

Sora was going to say that he was Sora, but he was interrupted when Vanille ran up.

"You're not whispering about me, are ya, puddin'?" Vanille asked.

"I believe I promised you two the first dance." Aqua said with a smile.

_Oh no!_ Sora groaned as Vanille dragged him off. She was holding his arm so tightly, he was afraid it'd fall off.

()()()()()

"Now this is relaxing." Roxas said as he held Namine close during their elephant ride.

"Yup, and everything's going as smooth as silk." Namine piped in.

()()()()()

On a circular stage decorated with blue banners, Sora danced with Vanille while Drew and Aqua danced and they both smiled encouragingly at Sora.

"Oh, you're such a lovely dancer." Vanille said coyly as Sora decided to just go with the flow and began loosening up.

Just then, Olette jumped on top of Sora's face.

"Oh, Sir Sky, is that your kitty?" Vanille asked as Sora struggled to get Olette off of his face. "Man, is she affectionate."

Sora finally got Olette off, slipped, and fell into the dunk tank.

"So, ready for another dance, big boy?" Vanille asked with a coy smirk before Sora screamed and ran for it. Sora arrived at the ferris wheel and sat down in it, hoping not to be noticed, but just as the ferris wheel got halfway up, Sora turned to notice Olette lying next to him.

"You've gotta be kidding." Sora moaned as he cautiously backed away from Olette.

He ended up on the railing of the wheel and as it began to go downwards, Sora fell and landed on the rear end of an elephant that Roxas and Namine were riding. Startled, the elephant rushed off, causing Hayner to fall out and land in a tent muttering, "I hate elephants."

Sora watched the crowd rush to safety as the elephant continued his charge.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Sora groaned. "I wish Aerith was here."

Just then, Aerith appeared.

"Sora, this is your chance to help." Aerith said with a smile.

"But what can I do?" Sora asked.

"Well what do you think could stop an elephant?" Aerith asked coyly as the elephant rushed passed them with Roxas and Namine holding on for dear life.

"Oh no!" Sora said. Whatever he had to do, he had to do it quick if he wanted the king and queen to be alright.

"Perhaps… _A mouse_ would work." Aerith said with a smile. "After all, aren't all elephants afraid of mice?"

Sora nodded his head as he was beginning to understand.

"Well champ, are you man, or are you a mouse?" Aerith asked.

Sora took the coat Iris had made for him out of his pocket and starred at it.

"I'm a mouse!" Sora called out.

Without wasting a second, Sora positioned himself right in the path of the elephant and held his hand up while Aerith stayed hidden.

"Okay, now how does it go again?" Aerith asked herself before she laughed. "Just kidding. Bibidy, Bobidi, Boo!"

Sora felt himself shrink as the elephant trumpeted in fear and stop as Roxas and Namine were flung forward into the ferris wheel.

()()()()()

Roxas sighed with Namine before she turned.

"Look dear, you can see the castle from here." Namine pointed out.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

()()()()()

Everyone cheered as Sora smiled and swung his tail around.

"I guess there are some things only a mouse can do." Sora said before he recognized that his voice had gone back to the low pitched squeak it usually was, and he looked at his tail. "I'm a mouse. Yeah baby! I'm a mouse!"

()()()()()

Olette looked at the mouse dancing on the ground. She finally had him now after two long months of chasing him. Just as she was about to pounce, she was picked up by Vanille.

"Ooh, it's Sir Sky's Kitty!" Vanille squealed. "Come on little lady, let's find your daddy, and who knows, I might become your new mommy."

Vanille walked off with Olette as she groaned. Today just wasn't her day.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Sora put on the jacket Iris made him as Iris slid down a rope with Riku.

"Sora, that was so brave of you!" Iris said excitedly.

"Iris!" Sora said as he hugged Iris and swung her around. "I really missed you."

"You're a hero dude!" Riku called out as Aqua and Drew walked up.

"Sora, you saved the day." Aqua said with a smile. "You're always there when I need you."

"I am?" Sora asked.

"Yes you are." Aqua confirmed.

"Oh behalf of my mom and dad, thanks little guy." Drew said with a smile.

Sora smiled and bowed grandly.

"I am so glad you're back!" Iris said as she kissed Sora on the lips. Sora's brain went dull for a few moments after Iris stopped and blushed.

Sora then smiled.

"Me too!" Sora called out as he kissed Iris happily.

()()()()()

From her hiding place, Iris smiled and sent fireworks into the air to complete the image of loveliness.

* * *

Sora and Iris put the last page of the story of when Sora became human into the book as Hikari sowed it up.

"Boy, I'm really glad that adventure's over." Iris said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sora sighed. "No more magic for me."

"Not even a little?" Iris asked as she smiled at Sora.

"Well…" Sora admitted. "Maybe a little."

Kairi then licked Sora as she barked happily before sniffing the sparkles of Aerith's magic before sneezing and turning a pencil into a caterpillar.

"Aw, Gazuntite little sweetie." Iris cooed as she rubbed Kairi's nose.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	8. Yuna's Story

Chapter 8: Yuna's Story

The book was coming along very well with only a chapter or so left to do.

"Say, magic makes this go a lot faster." Surane observed as she scooped up some of the sparkles from Aerith's wand and tossed them onto the supplies as they began moving on their own.

While Surane relaxed, the magic utensils ran amuck. The pencil drew a moustache on a picture of Aerith. A paint brush painted Kairi's tail yellow. A pair of scissors began chasing Riku around. An eraser got rid of some flowers previously drawn. Another pair of scissors cut through a ribbon Hikari had been holding out.

"Hey!" Hikari called out.

While Iris was sewing up the book, a pencil appeared and lifted her up.

"Excuse me; I am trying to sewing here!" Iris said.

The out of control paintbrush ended up knocking over a can of white paint that Sora got doused in, knocking Sora back and accidentally squirting Iris with green paint.

"I feel a bit pale." Sora groaned.

"Watch out!" Riku called as he ran from the scissors. "That's my tail!"

"Okay, we've had quite enough magic!" Aerith called out, and all the enchanted objects stopped.

"What a mess." Riku groaned.

"Oh, we have see worse." Iris said.

"Yeah, like when Yuna fell in love." Sora sighed.

"Wait, Aqua's step-sister?" Aerith asked.

Kairi barked to answer.

"That was one funny story." Sora said.

"Actually, it is a love story." Iris said as she took Sora's hand and danced around with him.

* * *

Yuna was watching a music box featuring Aqua and Prince Drew as she starred at it. She wished she could get a happily ever after like Aqua got, but all she got was…

"Vexen!" Yuna snapped as her mother's cat, Vexen, was clawing at her bed post.

No sooner had she got Vexen off of her bed then Rikku barged in.

"Stop hogging the mirror!" Rikku shouted.

"It's my mirror, and this is my room!" Yuna shouted back.

While a small part of her hated to admit it, she hated Rikku. Rikku always got her way when it came down to either her or Rikku getting something or deciding where to go. Plus, she would always take Yuna's clothes on purpose just to get into a fight with Yuna and cause the clothes to rip before admitting that Yuna was right.

As another fight was about to break out, Yuna's mother Larxene entered the room.

"Girls, girls." Larxene said calmly. "Stop all this bickering at once! Aqua's ball is tomorrow night, so pay attention! Every noble bachelor in the kingdom will be there. If you want to find a husband, you have to make the most of this opportunity. I won't let you fail me… Again!"

Yuna gulped. Larxene had been exceptionally hard on the girls ever since Aqua turned out to be the girl who danced with Drew, so much so, that she wouldn't let any of them go to the wedding.

"Yes mother." The two said together.

"Rikku, pin back that hair!" Larxene snapped. "Yuna, put more color in your cheeks!"

The girls did so, putting blush, rogue, eye-liner, and lipstick on.

"That's it." Larxene said. "A perfect appearance is the only way to attract a proper gentleman. We shall find you men of wealth and nobility."

"Maybe a count!" Yuna called out.

"Or a duke!" Rikku added.

"Precisely." Larxene said with a smirk. "Now come along. We need new gowns for the both of you."

"With new shoes!" Yuna called out.

"And jewelry." Rikku added.

"The fancier the better." Larxene agreed before turning to Vexen. "Vexen, come."

Vexen remained where he was.

"VEXEN!" Larxene shouted out and Vexen went to Larxene.

()()()()()

In the village, Aqua walked in wearing her old dish maid clothes as Sora, Riku, Surane, and Iris joined her along with two of Raven's bird friends.

"Hey Aqua, why are you dressed like that?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to the market in disguise, so no one will recognize me." Aqua said. "It's what my dad did for Mother for their anniversary… From what Dad said. Anyway, I want to surprise Drew with a garden of flowers. Thanks for coming along, by the way."

"No problem." Surane said as everyone got into Aqua's basket as Kairi rushed up barking.

"Oh, you wanna come too, boy?" Aqua asked as Kairi barked excitedly. "Well, alright then."

()()()()()

In the village, everyone was working.

Yuna went with Rikku and Larxene to get the new gowns, shoes, and jewelry when she heard someone talking.

"Remember the tradition." A flower vendor said as he handed two heart shaped flower arrangements to a couple. "Give these to each other at the ball, and you'll always be together."

The vendor then turned to Yuna.

"Don't you need a garland of roses for the ball?" The vendor asked.

"Me?" Yuna asked.

"Yes you." The flower vendor said kindly. "These are guaranteed to win you his heart."

"Yuna, what are you doing?" Larxene snapped.

"Oh… Nothing." Yuna said nervously as she walked on.

()()()()()

As they continued to walk on, Yuna smelled a sweet aroma and followed it into a bakery simply called, "Seifer's". Yuna looked inside to see a bald baker that didn't look any older than her taking some fresh bead out of the oven. Unable to resist, Yuna walked into the bakery and looked around when she accidentally bumped into the baker. As she looked into his face, Yuna noticed the baker smile as Yuna did the same.

"I'm Seifer." Seifer said.

"I'm um… Uh…" Yuna said as her brain appeared to have stopped functioning. All she could do was stare into Seifer's beautiful green eyes.

()()()()()

Aqua was walking by the bakery when she noticed her step-sister Yuna starring into the eyes of the baker, Seifer Almasy.

"Everything smells so good." Yuna said lazily.

"Would you like one?" Seifer asked. "Be careful. They're hot."

Yuna was about to take one when Aqua's step-mother, Larxene walked in, her blond hair and angry countenance making it seem that her whole head had been engulfed in blond flame.

"Yuna, I think not!" Larxene said. Aqua guessed that Larxene had picked out a new child to bully, apparently preferring Rikku as her favorite out of her two daughters. "Everything here is… Inferior."

"You could build a house out of these bricks!" Rikku scoffed.

"Come along, Yuna!" Larxene said. "You are not to say a word to that shop keeper again. I forbid it!"

"Yes mother." Yuna said sadly.

Aqua starred angrily at Larxene. She hadn't changed one bit since she had left! She then looked inside.

"He's got that look!" Aqua said as she starred at Seifer, who was smiling lazily at the door. "I know that look."

"Sea-sick?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Oh Sora that was being bad… But funny… Taste." Iris said.

"I think they're in love." Aqua said with a smile.

"Yuna's in love?" Sora asked skeptically. "Come on, Aqua, that's crazy."

"Anyone can fall in love." Aqua insisted. She remembered when she and Drew had met and remembered how large her heart felt afterwards.

"Anyone but Yuna." Sora muttered.

"Maybe she just needs some help." Aqua said.

"Oh yeah." Sora admitted. "Lots of help."

"Well I had lots of help too, remember?" Aqua asked.

Everyone nodded, remembering how they got Larxene's key up to Aqua, so she could get out of her room.

"We just need to figure out how to get them back together again." Aqua said before she smiled. "I know! We'll lure them back into the square!"

Kairi barked happily.

"And here's how we'll do it." Aqua said before she whispered to everyone.

"Awesome!" Riku called out.

"That's right, Riku." Aqua said. "They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	9. It's What's Inside that Counts

Chapter Nine: It's What's Inside that Counts

Yuna was walking around the village, not really aware of where she was going. All she could think about was the baker. Just then, a pair of birds flew down and took her hat.

"Hey!" Yuna called out as she chased after them.

()()()()()

"Okay gang, get his attention and keep it simple." Aqua said as she put Sora, Riku, Iris, and Hikari in the bakery.

The mice climbed onto a table loaded with baguettes and began juggling the baguettes around while doing acrobatics, without Seifer noticing.

_Oh heaven help me. _Aqua thought as she rolled her eyes. Simple seemed not to exist in her friends' vocabulary. She then got struck with a sudden idea and whistled loudly, causing the mice to fall over.

The sound caused Seifer to turn his head and see the mice as they waved timidly.

"Mice!" Seifer called out. "In my baguettes!"

The mice ran off as Seifer gave chase.

()()()()()

After fleeing from Seifer, the mice hid under a carriage, where they ran into an unwelcome and familiar sight.

"Vexen!" Sora called out. It would be a long time before the mice forgot about how Vexen made it his personal mission to turn every mouse he met into dinner.

"Uh… Hey." Sora said nervously as he waved.

()()()()()

Yuna chased the birds until they dropped her hat right at the bakery.

"Stupid birds." Yuna griped as she moodily put her hat back on when suddenly, Vexen rushed past chasing some mice apparently. Yuna was about to consider asking for some sort of extermination when she bumped into the baker again, and her mind turned to mush as she seemed to hear the song from her music box again.

Just then, Vexen ran under a horse, spooking the poor thing, so that he kicked Yuna away, and she landed in the bakery, covered in flour and butter.

"Are you alright?" The baker asked kindly as he offered her his hand.

Yuna looked at her matted and greasy hair, her torn and stained dress and broke down.

"Oh no!" Yuna cried, and she ran off. Nothing ever worked out for her. Larxene didn't believe her about the silver mouse in her tea cup. Prince Drew became interested in Aqua instead of her, and her feet were so small, she could barely ever find shoes to fit. Now she was a complete mess, and the only person she ever actually liked was a simple baker, and she was forbidden to pursue the idea by her mother!

In the streets, everyone laughed at her until she rushed to a well. After awhile, Aqua walked up to her, looking the way she did when she still lived with them as their maid.

"Yuna?" Aqua asked.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked. "And dressed like that? You look like a laundry maid."

"I'm not the one with egg on my face." Aqua retorted, which Yuna guessed she had a right to after all she, Rikku, and Larxene put her through after Zack died, but she didn't care at the moment. Just then, Aqua's expression softened. "I saw you with the baker. His name's Seifer."

"Oh, you must think I'm some horny idiot." Blackfire said gloomily.

"Hey, don't give up so fast." Aqua said encouragingly. "Plus, he knows what happened there was an accident."

"What would you know?" Yuna asked. "You're beautiful. You don't have to worry about keeping your face in perfect condition or keeping your girdles extra tight. It's always been easy for you."

"Easy?" Aqua asked skeptically. "That's not how I remember it. Look Yuna, you just need a little help. That's all."

A small puppy walked up to Yuna and licked her lax hand.

"See?" Aqua said. "Kairi likes you."

"Well if I wasn't so clumsy and plain, more than just some puppy would like me." Yuna said glumly.

"Listen, why don't you come back with me to the castle as my guest?" Aqua asked. "We'll clean you up, and then we'll get you and Seifer together."

"But Mother forbids it." Yuna said. Anything she and Seifer could have was nothing more than a dream, and whoever heard of dreams coming true for an ugly stepsister? "She thinks he's beneath me."

"Well I think she's wrong." Aqua said. "She thought I was beneath the prince, and look how that turned out."

"You really think it could happen?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I do." Aqua said. "My dreams came true, and so can yours. Besides, the baker's terrific, and he cooks too."

"Yeah, that's a plus for a woman who burns salad." Yuna said with a smile.

"You burned a salad?" Aqua asked.

"I was making tea at the same time." Yuna said nervously.

()()()()()

Aqua took Yuna back to the palace as Tifa rushed up to the puppy and licked her all over. Yuna wondered if she could have been more like Aqua if Seiferwas more like Tifa… Except human of course. She guessed she'd never know.

()()()()()

As Aqua went into the palace with Yuna, the mice rushed in after her as Scat followed them. Unfortunately, they all got cornered at the stairs.

"Oh to heck with it!" Riku called out, and he kissed Hikari on the lips as Sora and Iris hugged each other fearfully, all of them waiting for the claws to shred through their bodies… But nothing happened. Sora looked and saw that Vexen was starring at Olette, at the top of the stairs.

"Aw…" Iris said with a smile. "Spring really is in the air."

"I don't think so." Hikari said as Olette turned around and walked off. Scat then slumped onto the floor.

"I've got an idea." Sora said with a smile.

"Sora, the last time you had an idea, I was nearly crushed by flowers and eaten alive!" Riku groaned.

"Don't worry." Sora said. "You only have to help me carry Olette's ribbon."

"Oh, well that's-" Riku began before his brain processed what Sora was saying. "OLETTE'S RIBBON?"

()()()()()

While Olette was eating, Sora used a mouse hole just above her food dish to gently pull off her ribbon without incident.

Sora then walked up to Vexen, hiding the ribbon.

"Oh Vexen." Sora said, not bothering to keep his voice down as Vexen charged after him before he held up Olette's ribbon.

"I'm guessing you like Olette, right?" Sora asked.

Vexen quickly nodded his head.

"We'll help if you promise to stop chasing mice." Sora offered. "Deal?"

Vexen vigorously nodded his head, and Sora handed Vexen the ribbon as he hugged it enviously.

()()()()()

After a bath, Aqua took Yuna to her room and took off all of the make-up she had applied on the previous day.

"There." Aqua said calmly. "Good as new."

"What?" Yuna asked. "Don't stop now! Mother said that looks count for everything!"

"Well of course you want to look your best, but that's not the most important thing." Aqua advised, but Yuna didn't listen.

"Yeah, right." Yuna said offhandedly. "What I need is a whole new look!"

"Oh this is gonna be a long evening." Aqua groaned.

_Make me look good!_

_Make me look swell!_

_Make me look fine._

Meanwhile, in a large vat, the mice were giving Vexen a bath, with all of them working together to scrub the cat.

_We're pouring it on._

_You just sit back_

'_Cause baby, you're mine._

The mice then dried Vexen by spinning him around on a turn stile.

_You send me into a spin._

_Make a splash when you walk in._

_Those eyes, so rare._

_The lips. The hair._

Yuna sprayed some perfume on her as she and Aqua sneezed.

"That's Tifa's flea powder." Aqua said.

"Oops." Yuna sighed as she sniffed it. "It tickled my nose, but it still smells good, and it's practical… Kinda."

_You're a breath of fresh air._

After drying Vexen, the mice groomed him, which they made slightly harder than they had to. It was Vexen after all.

_Brush up the fur._

_Comb the hair out._

_Trim up the toes._

After helping Yuna how to put on make-up in moderation… Lots and lots of moderation… Aqua pulled out a purple dress she thought Yuna would look good in when Yuna took out what had to be all the dresses in a nearby closet.

"I don't think so." Aqua said calmly.

"It was worth a shot." Yuna said calmly.

_Give me the dress, and the shoes_

_And the jewelry, and clothes!_

The mice gave Vexen a Jamaican look as Sora handed Vexen a mirror, but he just growled angrily.

"Okay, okay!" Sora called out.

_You can judge a book_

_from how the cover looks_

_Wear make up by the ounce!_

_Oh, didn't they tell you?_

_It's what's inside that counts!_

After Aqua gave the dress to Yuna, she put on a modest necklace with a greenish-blue gem that matched her eyes.

_Make me a star!_

_Make me look great!_

_Make me look grand!_

_I've got style and grace,_

_But it's a painted up face_

_Gets you a man!_

Yuna twirled around in her dress, amazed by how comfortable she was, and she still looked better than she'd ever looked in her life, and she felt better inside too.

_Snip, cut when we are through,_

_You're gonna look so good it's true._

_The fur, the bows, the chin, the nose._

After another attempt, Sora nervously handed Vexen the mirror.

_Looks won't hide._

_It's what's inside that counts…_

Vexen the shook Sora's hand as he sighed with relief.

_You wanna be a bride?_

_It's what's inside that counts!_

"I look fantastic!" Yuna called out.

Vexen then walked into the room, wearing a bow tie and with very neat fur on the top of his head, making him look like a nobleman.

"Vexen, is that you?" Aqua asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's the same stupid cat." Yuna scoffed.

"Remember Yuna, you'll catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar." Aqua said kindly.

"What's that mean?" Yuna asked. "Who'd wanna catch flies?"

"I mean, the best way to impress the baker is just to be nice to him." Aqua said plainly.

"How do I do that?" Yuna asked as if being nice was some Ancient Egyptian custom.

"You could start with a smile." Aqua said helpfully.

"I better get a bigger necklace." Yuna gulped as she was about to walk off before Aqua grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Come on, now." Aqua said encouragingly as she smiled.

Yuna sighed and looked in the mirror. She tried to smile, but the corners of her mouth didn't seem to want to move up until she stretched them to the point she looked like an omnivorous shark.

Vexen hissed at that before Yuna turned to him with the look before he squealed and rushed out.

"Yeah, and I make babies cry too." Yuna said dejectedly when Oddball got onto the table and barked playfully at her.

"Well Oddball isn't giving up, and neither will I." Aqua said. "Here."

Aqua moved Yuna's mouth into a smile for her, and Yuna looked perfect.

"He'll never be able to resist." Aqua finished.

"You think so?" Yuna asked in a strained voice, afraid of releasing the smile for fear of never getting it back. Then a horrible thought struck Yuna's head.

"But what if Mother catches me?" Yuna called out. "She told me never to see Seifer again!"

"Maybe it's time you stopped following your mother's orders and start following your heart." Aqua suggested encouragingly.

"Good point." Yuna admitted. "I missed out on a lot of what I thought would be fun stuff because of Mother, like petting that horse of yours."

"Well maybe Drew and I can show you Axel some day." Aqua said.

"Cool, but it's getting late." Yuna said. "I better get home before Mother gets worried."

"Hey, how about I walk you to Seifer's shop?" Raven asked. "Meet you in the market at noon tomorrow?"

"I can hardly wait!" Yuna said as she smiled, looking happier than Aquahad ever seen her.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	10. Happy Ever After

Chapter Ten: Happy Ever After

Back at the chateau, Yuna was looking at her music box of Drew and Aqua as she was blissfully unaware of Vexen in the room, mostly because he was busy with a pink sash and actually behaving for once in his life. As Yuna starred, she imagined that it was her and Seifer dancing.

As the day dream continued, Yuna ended up dancing with Vexen as the two couldn't help but smile.

()()()()()

Larxene was walking down her hallway. She thought about how her daughters had always been outshone by that brat, Aqua. She still wasn't sure how'd she'd gotten out of her room, much less made it to the ball when they only had access to one carriage. She comforted herself by thinking of how her daughters would at least have a duke or a count as husbands, providing they didn't screw up again like with Yuna last night. If she hadn't done something, she'd have a bald baker as a son-in-law, and that would never do.

As she passed Yuna's room, she thought she saw Yuna… Dancing with Vexen? That can't have been right. She knew she had been to visit Aqua, but Aqua wouldn't lift a finger to help Yuna after all the chores they'd had her do there. She knew she wouldn't have done that if she was in Aqua's shoes. Looking back, she saw Yuna combing her hair and sighed. She must have not gotten enough sleep. She walked off, though an idea to keep an eye on Yuna was still present.

()()()()()

Yuna checked the hallway and smiled as she quickly changed into her new dress and rushed down to the kitchen with Scat. In the kitchen, Blackfire grabbed all the bread they had.

"Mother!" Yuna called out. "I'm going into town again! We're out of bread!"

Yuna then tossed the bread out and rushed out of the kitchen into the carriage.

"Hey!" Rikku called out as she starred through the kitchen window.

Yuna sighed and smiled as Rikku looked confusedly around the kitchen. She was out, and she was about to meet the man of her dreams again.

()()()()()

As Yuna left the carriage that had just arrived, Vexen came up.

"Here goes nothing, guys." Sora said under his breath.

Just then, Olette came up and the two cats met, rubbing their noses against each other.

"It worked!" Ventus called out.

Just then, the two cats turned to look at the mice.

"Oh crud." Iris sighed, and they ran for their lives. As they went on, Kairi chased after the two cats and growled at them. Vexen simply walked up to the two-month old puppy and tried to move her aside when Cloud and Tifa walked up and barked. Both cats jumped a mile and ran off in opposite directions.

"Looks like the deal's off." Sora sighed. Kairi then began licking Sora.

"Oh, who is being a good puppy?" Iris cooed as she pet Kairi's head. "You are being a good puppy, yes you are."

()()()()()

At the market, Yuna was buying a wreath of roses to give to Seifer when she noticed a shy little girl in the corner.

"Hey. What's your name?" Yuna asked.

"Lulu." The girl said.

"Well, here." Yuna plucked one of the roses from the wreath and gave it to her.

"Thank you, lady." Lulu said with a smile as she went off.

As Yuna smiled and went to the bakery, she stopped and saw Seifer holding a wreath to a girl with short pink hair hair. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Yuna flung the wreath down and ran off, passing Aqua along the way.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"Leave me alone!" Yuna snapped.

()()()()()

Seifer was talking to his cousin Vanllie.

"Thanks for the wreath, Cous." Seifer said with a smile. "I'll pay you back, ASAP."

"No problem." Vanllie said.

As she left, Seifer turned around and saw that a wreath like the one he was holding. He knew immediately what must have happened, and he searched everywhere for Yuna.

()()()()()

Yuna sobbed at the fountain as she looked at herself. She was hideous. She was hideous since she was born, and she would always be hideous. No one would ever love her the way everyone loved Aqua. Just then, Seifer walked up.

"Uh… Hey." Seifer said timidly as he arrived with the wreath.

"Don't look at me." Yuna said as she hid her face. "I'm hideous."

"That's not true." Seifer said. "So, up for going to the ball with me?"

"But what about-?"

"She's my cousin." Seifer said before Yuna could finish, and she felt as happy as she did that morning.

"Oh, great!" Yuna said happily. "I'd love to-"

"Yuna!" A familiar voice shouted.

Yuna timidly looked up to see Larxene there with Rikku.

"Oh." Yuna said. "Hi Mom."

"It's a good thing I knew you were going into town." Larxene said sternly. "I told you never to see this man again! Now come with me!"

"No." Yuna said plainly. "You're wrong about him, Mother. He's sweet."

"She's generous." Seifer added.

"And we're going to the ball together." Yuna said flatly. "And you can't stop us."

Larxene groaned angrily and walked off as Rikku just looked confused.

"Wait." Rikku said after a moment. "What just happened?"

"RIKKU!" Larxene shouted, and Rikku quickly ran after her mother.

()()()()()

It was the best day of Yuna's life as she danced with Seifer. After the fifth dance, she ran up to Aqua and Drew happily.

"Oh, thanks, Sis!" Yuna said with happy tears in her eyes. "I never dreamed that I could be this happy!"

"My pleasure." Aqua said with a smile.

Kairi then ran up and barked happily at Yuna and ran around.

"Oh, is this the little fella you told me about?" Yuna asked. "Well aren't you just the cutest little fella in the whole world."

Yuna petted Kairi before going back to dancing with Seifer.

* * *

With the final illustration of Yuna and Seifer dancing, the book was done.

"Finally." Sora sighed as he and Starfire sat down.

"We're done!" Ventus said. "Now what?"

"We can show it to Aqua and Drew!" Iris called out happily.

"I'm sure they'd like that." Aerith said as Cloud and Tifa came into the room. Kairi barked at her parents and pulled up the book.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Sora called out as they all headed off.

()()()()()

At Aqua and Drew's room, the two were having a rare free moment when the mice and the dogs came in, with Kairi holding a book in her mouth, which she dropped down at their feet.

"Well, what's this?" Aqua asked as she opened the book.

"Hey look, the Royal Banquet." Drew noted.

"Oh yeah." Aqua said. "Oh and… Oh you guys, you wrote a story about all of us. That's great. Plus, every day, there'll always be more stories to tell. So, what do you say we read this right now to everybody?"

Everyone cheered, and Aqua began.

"'Chapter 1: The New Princess…'" Aqua began.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Cinderella or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


End file.
